All Around The World In Eighty Minutes
Anyone excited? Last episode of Object Oblivion! Yay! But what if there was a sequel? Object Oblivion 80 Minutes Around The World ---- In a messy office, with water bottles and paper all over the floor and the walls blandish gray, comes a future student of IUPUI, Lucas! “Huh, wha?” He said, rapidly waking up upon hearing the narrator, “Oh, hey guys!” He stretched his back and put on his glasses, “I bet you are here for the Finale! Well, before we get started, let us go back all the way to January… geez, if I do Season two, I might not want to rush on these episodes… actually, I’ll let the voice recorder do this job!” He activates it: La Isla De Objecto started Object Oblivion with host Blue Spirit, and twelve contestants: Basketball, Bricky, Comic Book, Crayon, Bowling Ball, Envelope, Fruitcake, Toothbrush, Soda, Snakey, Mp3, and Early Prism. Now why Early Prism? Because in that era of the contest, she was a royal brat! Easily costing her team the first challenge, and Snakey! Next was an obstacle course where Crayon calls Basketball’s doctor, without the latter’s permission and Early Prism, with Mp3, won the challenge… oh, and Comic Book got eliminated, for some reason! Basketball was the next contest, not HE Basketball, but THE Basketball! We also meet TNT! And Basketball gets eliminated! Next was a calm board game, that almost ends with everyone dead because of Mp3, who was evicted off and was replaced with TNT! Next was a cooking challenge, where after burning the meal, Prism, yes now we use normal Prism now, gets forced to cheat by Envelope. Team loses and Envelope gets out next, if not for Toothbrush’s token! Next was a Call of Duty type challenge that still does better than any non-Johnny Depp pirate movies! Bricky wins and survives the WHOLE battle… while Crayon gets the boot as Sixty percent of his team’s deaths came from him, but he won’t admit it! Next was a talent show where while some of them flew, some of them stumbled. Then came a tiebreaker from TNT and Prism, which the former won as he read ‘Death of a Salesman’, I have no pity over the Salesman. Next was a go-kart race! And eager to keep OAAA out of his pockets, Blue Spirit… uh… I didn’t really think that one through, blah blah blah Snakey rejoins! Then came the escape room challenge with new debut character Caney… *slap* …CANDY CANE! But I was hoping for Dimey…! Soda got out next, which is tear-jerking, considering he and Snakey were about to have their first kiss. FIRST KISS! Next was a School challenge which Snakey easily graduated from and Toothbrush’s annoying flossing robot got her out next! Next, was the maze, somewhat inspired by Dark Deception. Well, there are moving statues and spike traps… so… Oh and TNT got out! Next the contestants had to stand on rocks, with Fruitcake winning, even though he wanted Bricky to win. The eliminated contestants got the power to choose who loses next; and thanks to a confused Mp3, an angry Envelope, a tired Prism, and TNT, Snakey, got eliminated again! We then meet Lord Pyramid, who turned out to be the bad guy after making Bowling Ball automatically win the challenge and making him get rid of Bricky, who along with Candy Cane were flung out. At least she and Fruitcake shared a kiss. Now for the Finale of Object Oblivion! “I asked Blue Spirit to release ALL the eliminated contestants from the Dudgeon four days prior,” Lucas said, typing a few things on the laptop, “And back to your show!” ---- The eliminated contestants were FINALLY free! They stepped out on the Beachline to enjoy their sudden freedom. It was sunny, it was warm, it was perfect! Too bad controversiality was still in the air! “If you had the choice between Bowling Ball or Fruitcake, who would you pick?’ Basketball said, reading a card he wrote down. “Obviously Bowling Ball,” Crayon said, sticking away from Fruitcake, “He and I are Best Friends! Plus, he is better than that other loser!” “Crayon,” Candy cane said, shocked he would say such a thing to vote for Bowling Ball, “Lord Pyramid had mind-controlled Bowling ball so if he were to win, then he wins instead! Besides, I heard from Bowling Ball that you are dead to him!” “Shut it, Caney!” Crayon retorted back Candy Cane slapped him, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Guys!” Basketball said, sick of the argument, “Calm down!!!” This got everyone’s attention. “Candy Cane’s right, we cannot agree for Bowling Ball to win! He’s not… him now.” “I say we knock him out with a shovel,” Envelope said, “He’ll never know what’s coming!” “My Dad knows a lot,” Prism said, depressed and angry that her Dad would hypnotize another contestant so he could bring ten grands for the family, “And maybe disconnect him from his tool!” “Or… uh…” Bricky started to say, having a hard time coming up with it, “Unconditional love!” Prism was confused, “Why?” “You know,” Bricky said, “Because if he sees your disappointment, then he would change to see you happy!” Prism looked down a bit, unsure if that idea would ever work, “You sure…?” “Come on,” Comic Book said, comforting Prism, still not having his glasses after Lord Pyramid broke them, “When Luke Skywalker almost died in Return of the Jedi, he was rescued by Darth Vader, his father! This shows every Father has a hope spot for you! Well… Ninety percent anyways, I’m sure your father is ten percent.” “Well,” Soda said, in an unsure way, “Let us get to the seats before it is too late!” They departed the Beach and found their seats at the benches. They watched as Fruitcake carried a backpack with something inside. “What does he have inside?” Asked Mp3, questioning it, “Maybe he’s gonna cheat!” “No,” Bricky said, noticing a part of a jar inside it, “He found the package that was SUPPOSED TO GO TO HIM FROM MY MAILMAN,” She then glared at Crayon, who only watched her in confusion. “Alright,” Blue Spirit said, holding a white checkered flag, “This challenge is for Fruitcake… a loser!” Fruitcake only got one bit of confetti. “What happened to the confetti?” Asked Basketball, questioning the single confetti “Confetti was TOO expensive,” he replied. He then introduced Bowling Ball, “And the spectacular Bowling Ball!” He got a lot of confetti. “What the…” Prism said, upset, “Seriously!?” Snakey also was mad too, but since her mouth was still glued shut, she couldn’t complain with her. “And now, we have guest speakers!” Blue Spirit said, bringing in the first speaker, Bill Clinton. “Seriously,” Toothbrush said, looking at the fourth wall, “Was this the ONLY President you wanted to make!?” “So, Clinton,” Blue Spirit said, “Any words for the Final two?” “Just a few words,” Clinton said, “You can put wings on a pig, but you don't make it an eagle!” Everyone stood blanked face, including Blue Spirit, “Don’t look at me! You need to learn this on your own!” Everyone applauds as he left the stage, but quietly. “And next,” Blue Spirit said, “Super Peanut!” They all watched as Super Peanut flew in the air and landed onto the stage. With his superhero costume donning the black shorts and the top hat. “Hello citizens,” Super Peanut said, in an Adam West type voice, “How are all my fans!” Everyone, including Blue Spirit, was cheering, “Awesome! Now does anyone have any questions?” Everyone rose their hands, except for the limbless, “That doesn’t deal with my secret identity or that I started off as the creator’s Dad’s project?” Everyone put down their hands, except for Comic Book, “So, Super Peanut? The last issue I read had you almost lose victoriously to a dinosaur; how did you win and survive?” “Easy, I fought back and had a trip to the toy store and buy the first Farmney the Dinosaur toy they got. That dinosaur was scared, and I used the painting on him and poof!” Super Peanut said, “I even got proof!” He brought out a portrait of the same Dinosaur he caught. This freaked out the contestants as the dinosaur had a nasty/evil look on their face and looked as it was about to stalk them. TNT was quickly to point out, “Awesome…! Now please point that away from us!” Super Peanut did as what TNT asked him to do and took off, but not before saying, “The winds are strong, but only you can bring justice to the system!” He then took off at lightspeed to an unknown city to continue saving lives. “I love him because he reminds me of Batman,” Soda said, clamoring the fact they met THE Super Peanut “Well,” said Crayon, ultimately disagreeing with him, “You forgot that he can fly! So, he’s not Batman, he’s a Superman!” “Mmm mm mmm mmm hm hmmm!,” Snakey said, struggling to say what the Finale is going to be like. “Well I was just getting to that,” Blue Spirit said, opening up a diagram, “Everything you done in the past, will be the challenge! And since I ‘worry’ you have forgotten the challenges…” “I didn’t,” Prism said, but she also stated, “But could you explain it to us again?” “Sure,” Blue Spirit said, starting the powerpoint, “There was: The mile run, The obstacle course, Basketball, The Board game, Cooking, Call of Duty, Talent Show, Go-Karts, Escape Room, School, Maze, Stand on the rock, and finally, the ribbon!” “Wow,” Comic Book said, impressed with the catalogue, “So many challenges!” He then became sad, “I wish people gave ME a second chance…” Eager to get Bowling Ball’s attention, Crayon grabbed a megaphone and shouted, “HEY BOWLING BALL!! LOOK AT ME!! IT IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!!” Bowling Ball ignored him, which is unsurprising considering he is still under Lord Pyramid’s control Soda and Toothbrush angerly got Crayon back to his seat, before things got more awkward. Over behind the bench bleachers, Lord Pyramid was under the seats, listening hard. “Thankfully Mr. Bowling Ball is quiet mostly… sometimes. This will be a piece of cake! Now I just need a… tv…” He noticed a random tv on the ground and took it and after a while, successfully got the wires in and the tv on, so Bowling Ball’s point of view is what Lord Pyramid can see! “Perfect!” “On your mark…” Blue Spirit said Fruitcake and Bowling Ball went to the starting line, ready for action. The camera for ALL the Finale also took place, airing in locations like CNN, FOX, PBS, and maybe at during an important Presidential debate, but we don’t care! Fruitcake decided to be a good sport and tell Bowling Ball, “Even though you aren’t yourself right now, I ask that we have a good run and a good time! Besides, we had fun… right?” “… get set…” Blue Spirit said, raising the flag. Bowling Ball, in response to Lord Pyramid, looks at Fruitcake and makes a super evil grin. Just, imagine the Grinch’s evil grin! Blue Spirit threw down the flag, shouting, “Go!!!” Both contestants ran past Blue Spirit, heading on to the Finale. “Now to watch the Finale in the storage facility…” Once he got in, he sat down on a half-broken couch, with springs obviously poking to the air, and ate popcorn. The cameras had vision on ALL the course. Lord Pyramid used it as an opportunity to trap him in, as he dashed right in front of the contestants that were watching and Dimey, for some reason on why he is still on the Island and locked the door tight on Blue Spirit. “Uh…” Blue Spirit feared what was happening, his voice being muffled from the walls, “What is going on? If its for all the pain, I deserve this! But if it is Fruitcake… then I shouldn’t deserve this!” “Hey,” Dimey said, falling down after being pushed over by Lord Pyramid, “What’s going on! I just came back after getting lost in a Volcanic Island for a couple episodes!” “One Dimey,” Bricky said, walking towards the scene, “You aren’t an official contestant yet!” “Pfft,” Dimey said, now being sarcastic, “I ‘didn’t know’ that!” “It is okay,” Blue Spirit said, still muffling, “I invited him for being SO close to the debut role.” “Hmmm… okay, fair enough,” Bricky said, understanding Dimey’s appearance Once Prism got to the scene, with everyone else, angry with them, she walked to Lord Pyramid and said, “Dad… look into my eyes!” Lord Pyramid did look into her eyes, but only for a blank second before stating, “I see a disappointing daughter!” “No, Dad!” Prism screamed, now tearing up, “You aren’t looking hard enough!” She then calmed down and asked her Dad, “Now, what do you ACTUALLY see?” “I see,” Lord Pyramid said, looking to his daughter’s eyes, before coming up with conclusion, “Ah… love?” “Unconditional love!” Prism said, continuing to tear up, “Father/Daughter love that is going to capsize underwater like the Titanic because of your cruel ways!” She then shed two tears before saying, “You understand?” Lord Pyramid, standing blank, looked at her, amused, “I get it,” he calmly said, causing a soft smile to spawn on Prism, “… That means I can do whatever I want, and you’ll help me!” Prism facepalmed as she was grabbed in by Lord Pyramid. “Well, that failed,” Bricky said “We can see that,” Envelope said, harshly Inside the storage room, Blue Spirit was trying to bang the door out with his face, obviously not working. He then got a call from Lucas, “Tell me some good news please, I’m in the middle of the bad!” “Well,” Lucas said, in a calm voice, “I understand you are busy with the bad news you have,” then he raised his voice, “But we got a worse situation that is coming in packages! I’m talking Daleks you ordered!” “Daleks…?” Blue Spirit confusedly said, he knew he didn’t order any Daleks for the Island, “Why the heck would I need Daleks? Why would they want Daleks? Who ordered Daleks to Object Oblivion?” Back outside, everyone else was cornering up on Lord Pyramid, who know had Prism, they were ready to beat him up for the bad stuff he did. “Mmmm Hmmm Mmm Mmm!!!” Snakey said, translating to ‘There’s nothing you can do!’ “You said it, Snakey,” Soda said, agreeing with her in an angry state. Then out of nowhere, NOWHERE, six packages fell from the sky and landed in front of the contestants. They opened to reveal Daleks, robot aliens from the show Doctor Who. “Exterminate! Exterminate!” They forced the contestants back to their seats in horror. “Sucks to be you guys right now,” Lord Pyramid shouted. He then nugged Prism and said, “Right?” Prism refused to LOOK at her Father right now. With the Finalists, Bowling Ball was in the lead with Fruitcake right behind, well actually two hundred feet away… There was also a checkpoint button right in front of them, but Bowling Ball dashed through it. Fruitcake however, “Better safe than sorry!” He pressed the button and continued farther. Then comes up a sign for the second challenge. It read, ‘Complete this obstacle course. It would have been bigger, but budget cuts occurred, and mud was TOO expensive… so, he is some parkour instead.’ They need to jump over eight tall rocks. Bowling Ball managed to bounce over all eight with no trouble, however Fruitcake was struggling a bit as when he tried to hop on one rock, he almost fell off it. Back with the others, Comic Book approached one of the Daleks, saying, “Wow! You are so realistic! With your designs matching the Show’s official designs and…” “Don’t encourage Lord Pyramid,” Bricky said, trying to think of a way to escape Speaking of Lord Pyramid, he, dragging Prism along, caught up with Bowling Ball to the Basketball court. All Bowling Ball had to do was make a basket with the ball. “Pfft!” Prism said, harshly, “Dad! You cannot do something like this with him! He is limbless, plus those balls actually killed him once…” “Just watch me!” Shouted Lord Pyramid, activating the remote control on Bowling Ball. He made him slam into the ball! The poor basketball was sent ricocheting everywhere, until it landed straight into the basket. “See!” Prism only looked away, not caring. Fruitcake jumped out from the last rock a challenge back and continued to challenge three where he witnesses Bowling Ball leaving already. “Oh no! I’m behind!” He then tries to toss the basketball in, but he misses as it hits the rim. He tries again, and this time, he gets it in. Next was the board game challenge from Episode four, it had a sign that read, ‘Go to any green space to advance.’ Bowling Ball managed to roll a six and got to go on the green, but Fruitcake, once he caught up, rolled a four and got on a red space, a ten-minute timeout. He sighed in defeat. Back with the others, Dimey noticed Snakey was digging, “Uh, what are you doing, Snake girl?” Soda answered for her, “She’s digging herself out, and we need to make sure no one of them newfangled Daleks notice.” Dimey nodded and joined them, protecting Snakey. The next challenge was the cooking challenge. The finalists had to bake a cake according to the sign, and eager to make the fanciest cake of all time, Lord Pyramid, using Bowling Ball, grabbed the recipes he needed and took off, a.k.a stealing ALL the ingredients. Once Fruitcake finally showed up after his timeout, he noticed Bowling Ball took ALL the ingredients. “Seriously, you aren’t sharing?” With no ingredients, poor Fruitcake had to think of an idea. An idea then popped into his head; he grabbed some dirt and placed it on the scanner. He was approved to continue. “Thank you, Coiny!” After witnessing Fruitcake leave with his ‘cake’, Lord Pyramid claimed, “No fair!” Fruitcake was in the lead now, “Awesome!” Then he paused at another Checkpoint button, “Hmmm… I remember I died in episode six, so I might want to checkpoint myself, just in case…” He checkpointed himself in and continued… only to get stuck in quicksand, again. “Why am I sensing déjà vu here?” Bowling Ball turned in the massive cake and was allowed in, noticing Fruitcake stuck in quicksand, and a gun next to sign that said, ‘snipe your buddies in order to advance and skip the next one. Lord Pyramid made him grab a gun and aim it at Fruitcake, “Nighty night, Christmas hell!” Bowling Ball shot him down, and could skip the next challenge, “Everything’s coming up, me!” Fruitcake was recovered, at the checkpoint area, meaning they were useful to recover lost places, but lost his backpack, “Oh no! I lost the jar… of pickles!” He then laughed and giggled, knowing something like this would’ve happened and grabbed another backpack, containing the REAL jar Bricky gave him. “Who’s laughing now, King!” Unfortunately, he still had to perform at the talent show since he couldn’t snipe out Bowling Ball. Snakey managed to dig her way to the Talent show area, where she saw Bowling Ball roll on, realizing he is ahead of Fruitcake, who only then showed up, who hoping to get past Bowling Ball, grabbed Snakey and used her on the guitar, attempting the ‘Cobra and the guitar’ thing. The judge, a TV, rejected it, because as it said, “Uh, Fruitcake… technically Snakey is the one playing the guitar! So, she would get a pass.” Snakey smiled at the thought. “But it’s my guitar,” Fruitcake said, sad. He threw Snakey down, who got too dizzy and fell inside the hole she made, popping right out back to the others, everyone groaned. “Well,” Dimey said, being sarcastic, “THAT worked out SO well!” Toothbrush then clamored at Dimey, “Don’t you have anywhere else you need to be at for your sarcasm!?” Dimey backfired the question with his reply, “Not till four…” Go-Karts were the next thing, there was a sign that read, ‘Because of budget cuts, this race was shorten by a couple thousand feet, so just drive to the mansion. Pick any of the vehicles!’ Bowling Ball, choosing from Lord Pyramid, picked the Red kart and drove off to the mansion, which was only twelve turns dodging trees and shrubs. To make sure no one else got in, Lord Pyramid, dragging Prism again, closed the gate. “I like to see someone try to bust through that gate!” Fruitcake, in a Yellow kart, did as what Lord Pyramid did so. Dizzy, he replied, “Mama! That you?” Then he sobered up to remember, “Oh right… no Mom…” “How!” Lord Pyramid screamed, “That’s impossible! No one wants to see entertainment from a Fruitcake!” “Well…” Fruitcake said, remembering what happened a while ago. After being rejected, he decided to try again, but this time he just put ‘Loser I am’ on a piece of paper and hold it up in the air. The TV applauded and allowed him to advance, “… difficulty did ensue….” Everyone else, sick of being trapped, now are starting to plan out escape routes. There were some good, some bad… like these: “Let’s ignite TNT so we can be recovered!” Crayon said, spooking TNT “What if they decide to turn OFF the Recovery orb,” Bricky said, defining the flaws “Well, I think we should be more rational and thankful for our escape…” Basketball said, but a Dalek interrupts him and says. “Hold it! You aren’t the Basketball we were looking for! The info says, he is a narcissist and irrational! You are rational! Off you go!” The Dalek then pushed Basketball away, who only shrugged and walked away. “Now, tell us where the REAL Basketball is or else, you’ll be exterminated!” It then gets smashed by Basketball and, a recently freed, Blue Spirit. The other Daleks, blasting their energy beams at the two, clamoring, “Exterminate!” in repeat, but they were able to defeat them. “I hate to say this to myself,” Blue Spirit said, relieving after defeating the Daleks, “But I hope Fruitcake wins…” He then shook his head, “To the camera room!” Inside the room where Blue Spirit was locked in, everyone was trying to spot the finalists. “I see Fruitcake and Bowling Ball! They are neck to neck in the mansion, which means…” “They are in episode nine’s challenge!” Toothbrush said, then she decides to try and free Snakey’s mouth, “Anyone got a crowbar!?” “They have to be smart to succeed,” Soda said, clamoring how challenging that episode was. “Oh yeah,” Blue Spirit said, giving a nervous chuckle, “I forgot to mention… anyone that gets the question wrong ends up… burned to damnation…” Bowling Ball and Fruitcake were neck to neck, until Bowling Ball shoved fruitcake down and made it to the challenge, ‘Name four greatest horror film characters!” Lord Pyramid, watching from the top, with his disappointed daughter, “Oh, I know this one!” “Oh,” Prism said, in rudeness, “Like you knew all your COUNTRIES around the world? Hmmm…?” “Pfft!” Lord Pyramid said, retorting part, “Georgia is a state! Not a country!” Bowling Ball’s attempt was witnessed by everyone; He put down Frankenstein’s monster first, causing everyone to gasp in panic “Then Jason…” Lord Pyramid said, making everyone gasp, “Then Chucky…” Everyone once again gasped, and finally, “Mike Myers!” Bricky started to gasp, but stopped upon realizing what he put down, “Did Bowling Ball just put down Mike Myers?” The floor dropped on Bowling Ball, sending him through the pits of fire. Allowing Fruitcake to correctly put down Michael Myers, allowing him to continue. “Well!” Lord pyramid said, angry, “We should try that again! Where is Bowling Ball?” Blue Spirit, grabbing a speaker, said, “And ouch! Bowling Ball burned and must start all over since he pressed NO checkpoints! That ought to burn man!” “Gah!” Lord Pyramid said, screaming a rage, “Come Prism! We must try again! And quick!” He yanked Prism out and ran back to the start. A recovered Bowling Ball, at the starting line, was no longer hypnotized, “Uh… yea… mi pick Bricky to compete wid mi cuz…” Then he noticed that this wasn’t the docks anymore, “Wait… weh am I? Wah mek it mawnin already?” Crayon, Blue Spirit, Bricky, and Toothbrush caught up to Bowling Ball. The former said, “Buddy!” But Bowling Ball turned his back on him. “Ignore Crayon,” Toothbrush said, “You were hypnotized by Lord Pyramid!” “Yeah,” Bricky said, “And you are in the Finale with Fruitcake!” Bowling Ball was confused by what everyone was saying, tried to ask what was going on, but gets hypnotized and dashes away. “He cannot get TOO far,” Blue Spirit said, coming up with a theory, “I noticed he used up ALL the ingredients! I have no more because of budget cuts! So, if we cut him off there, we can defeat him! Now go! I’ll check on the Loser!” Everyone did as he asked and he went through the woods and caught up with Fruitcake, who just left the School. “Ah, finished with School, eh?” “Yup,” Fruitcake said, happy, but he then said, “Though you couldn’t have came up with anything harder in there?” “Be glad,” Blue Spirit said, then discussing, “Bowling Ball pressed no checkpoints, which means he has to start over! So, I suggest you press that checkpoint over there!” Fruitcake did so, pressing the button. “Good, because the next challenge you are facing is the Maze!” “Well,” Fruitcake said, knowing he did well in it, “Me and Bricky did come out as winners!” “Yes, that is true,” Blue Spirit said, also knowing about that, “But… is Bricky with you?” Fruitcake realized what Blue Spirit is saying, “Oh…” He also lost confidence, but regained it after remembering Bricky once teaching him, ‘Stuff that moves when you look away can be tracked through footsteps!’ He ran in shouting, “LEEROY JENKINS!!!” Blue Spirit nodded and went to the Fifth challenge, where Bowling Ball was. Lord Pyramid was in a panic; he didn’t want to serve dirt! “Out of ingredients I see?” Lord Pyramid recognized Blue Spirit, realizing he broke out “No! How?” Lord Pyramid screamed, surprised by the outcome “He’s got us!” Bricky shouted. Lord Pyramid turned around and witnessed the angry mob, all the contestants. He then turned to Prism and said, “Et Tu Brute?” Prism stared angerly, nodding, “You may disown me, because I am disowned you as a Father!” She then tried to attack, but Lord Pyramid pushed her down. Envelope tried to fight, but Lord Pyramid just grabbed and tore her up. Crayon went up with flails screaming, “Epic flail!” However, he didn’t pay attention as he cut off his own head with it. Headless, he collapsed. Fruitcake was still dealing with the maze, however when he got to a four-corner, he got corner by the statues, who were ready to chop him up. However, not wanting to surrender, he just laid there bored. “Aw yes, please chop me up… but only the statue with the best ax!” The statue with the ‘such’ ax, tried to do it, but was tackled by other statues, as they too have axes. Fruitcake then walked away, thinking, ‘Suckers…’ Fruitcake now had to stand on a rock… for fifteen minutes. He decided to relax and meditate. The battle with Lord Pyramid was still strong. Most of the contestants hiding behind shrubs throwing a lot of fruit from the trees. Blue Spirit asked, “Do we have any ideas!? We are running low on fruit!” “Mmmm Mmmmm!” Snakey said, having an idea “What’s that?” Soda asked, questioning Snakey “Mmmm Mmmmm!” Snakey said again, though people were confused. However, “Oh! My cello?” TNT asked. Snakey did a cute smile, showing yes. “Let’s do this!” He played the cello as loud as he can, but then everyone realizes, he cannot play the instrument very well. It may as well sound like a dog on its last paws. Everyone was covering their ears and Snakey started to frown. However, Lord Pyramid complained, “No-no-no! Don’t they teach you ANYTHING at Cello camp! It is that easy! Or that you weren’t meant to be a fu…” He then gets hit down by Prism and tied up with rope. “Goodbye remote,” Basketball said, dropping and stepping on it. Freeing Bowling Ball. Bowling Ball was still headached by what had happened, but he asked, “What? Who won?” He still felt like throwing up… which he did behind a shrub. “Alas,” Soda said, relieved evil has been vanquished, “Everything is back on track.” He then looked at Snakey, “Except for one thing…” Snakey knew what was coming and kissed him back. After a long, passionate kiss, Snakey realized, her mouth is no longer shut down like glue, “Oh yesssssssss! I can finally sssssssspeak again!” She continued to kiss Soda, much to the giggled of the others. Dimey then said, “Well that’s NOT shocking…!” then he said, “Shouldn’t we catch up to the finish line?” “Oh right,” Blue Spirit said, he made sure everyone left to see Fruitcake win. There still was Snakey and Soda, still kissing, “Snakey, Soda, you can make love in your room after this, but first things first!” They stopped and followed the crowd. Fruitcake finished the rock challenge and saw everyone near the finish line, the ribbon challenge. He dashed with no problem and broke the ribbon… HE WON OBJECT OBLIVION!!! The crowd went wild and everyone lived happily ever after! Thanks for… “NO!” Lord Pyramid screamed, ending the happy moment. He had a crossbow completely loaded! “I had a perfect plan! A perfect plan I say! But no! You had to ruin it! And you shall ALL pay! And no worries, the Recovery orb will do just fine without you… or it!” He then aimed it at Fruitcake, “Any last words, Christmas Hell!?” Fruitcake did have some words, but he decided to use it to his advantage, “How do you feel that CNN is watching you right now?” “CNN!? CNN!?!” Lord Pyramid said, screaming, “CNN is fake news! Like any other news! Because I expect people to be stupid! In fact, I would rather let a million children die than let CNN show in my Kingdom!!! Because WHO CARES!!!! MY CITIZENS ARE USELESS GARBAGE!!! AND SO ARE MY TRADE PARTNERS!!!” Before he could fire the crossbow, Prism said, “I remember a phrase Bricky taught me… ‘No matter what you do, your crimes shall be seen,’ and if you want to know what I mean… look behind you!” He did so and looked at the millions of cameras watching him, he had a panic crisis, he just bad-mouthed people on live tv! He then got a call, “Give me some good news!” He then grew surprised, “What!? Our trade partners quit on us!? No-no-no-no! What, the servants quit!? They formed an angry mob and tossed you and our family out! No-no-no!” He then heard the caller say something very vital, “No! That cannot be!” Blue Spirit turned on CNN to reveal the news, the newscaster, the literal logo for CNN news, said, “I am CNN News, and in our top story as you all witnessed, was Lord Pyramid badmouthing everyone… we also had secret cameras catch him hiding throughout the Finale, making us believing he was trying to cheat! The new ruler, Circle, has confirmed to us that he and the other prisms in the Kingdom were overthrown and exiled from EVER entering the Kingdom!” This was enough to cause Lord Pyramid to collapse on his legs and scream into the air, “No!” Holding it for minutes long, echoing over and over. “Serves ya right,” Blue Spirit shouted at him, then he turned to Fruitcake, “Since you won… I will put the ten grands into your bank account…” “Actually,” Fruitcake said, having a better idea, “Could you divide it by fourteen?” “Fourteen?” Blue Spirit was confused, until he realized, “Sure!” Dimey sighed, “Well, I can see ONLY eliminated contestants get one-fourteenth of the money!” Afterwards, a blast of energy appeared, revealing to be a silver spirit. Blue Spirit gulped upon realizing what was going on. “Who’s that?” Crayon asked, questioning their appearance “Uh, another Spirit,” Blue Spirit said, he also admitted, “I borrowed the money for the contest, but I have NO clue why they are mad at me…” “Because borrowing doesn’t mean stealing,” Candy Cane said “Shut it, Caney,” Blue Spirit said Candy Cane slapped him, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Blue Spirit!” The female spirit clamored as loud as the echo of a canyon, “Come with me! The Gold Spirit wants a word with you! And he’s not happy!” “Listen Silver Spirit,” Blue Spirit said, moving closer to her, “If you think you can just take me away because I…” However, another energy beam happened causing him and Silver Spirit to go away. “Whoa…” Fruitcake said, in surprise. Back on the mainland, everyone, except for Dimey, was on the bus ride going home. It was all dark with nothing but stars and the moon. They first stopped by a basic blue house, all blue. “That’s my place,” Comic Book said, getting off with his bags, “Bye guys! Hope to meet again soon…” “Wait,” Basketball said, pausing Comic Book, “I made you a fresh pair of glasses. They aren’t like your old ones but…” Comic Book tried them on and liked them. He has gotten a better vision, “Thank you!” The bus then departs, leaving Comic Book waving bye. Next was, a completely messy home made of sticks. Prism and a still unconscious Lord Pyramid were to get off, but Bricky asked, “Are you going to be fine?” “Trust me,” Prism said, tearing up, “I will…” Both hugged it out, for what they hope wouldn’t be the last time, then she departs and watches the bus leave before she witnesses her entire family glaring at her for what has happened. Not surprised, she asks, “So… grounded for life I must ask?” Basketball and Crayon were next to leave, they had their goodbyes before heading to their homes. Crayon was disappointed, “I cannot believe it! Over seven months and I won nothing’! Only one-fourteenth stupid dollars!” He then asked Basketball, “So, what are you going to do?” Basketball then looked at the card he was given seven episodes earlier, seeing his anger management card, “Dealing with my jerky attitude… once and for all.” TNT was next as the bus parked next to a sixteen-year-old Tibetan sand fox standing there, happily wagging its tail. Bricky asked, “Is that Rebecca? She looks so cute!” TNT got off and ran to her, saying, “I missed you, honey!” Both them started to kiss, happy to see each other or maybe it is a wedded couples kiss. “Wait,” Envelope said in surprise, “They are married!?” “Guess so,” Mp3 said, also leaving, “I’m also gonna get off here. Because of how my Dad’s Prison is a couple miles down south! So farewell!” They also waved farewell, as the bus leaves, leaving them only seeing mp3 standing there next to TNT and Rebecca kissing. Bowling Ball was next, stopping at an Island themed neighborhood, before he departed, he looked at Fruitcake and asked, “Gud game?” Fruitcake hugged him, along with everyone else. Soon the bus left, with Bowling Ball smiling, tearing up as well. Toothbrush and Candy Cane left next. Candy Cane ended her adventure saying, “It was fun meeting you guys! Hope to see you again in a sequel!” “We will miss you too,” Bricky said, “Caney!” Candy cane slapped her, “Don’t call me Caney!” She then left. Toothbrush waved at everyone, saying, “You know, I might get some land available for buying. Make something so we can ALL hangout!” Everyone else on the bus nodded and watched as she left. Envelope was next to leave, “Bye guys!” Soda then said, “I suggest you start becoming nicer!” Envelope rolled her eyes and said, “Fine!” On her way home, she laughed, cried, mocked, repeat. Snakey was next, she waved bye and slithered to her house, which was made with wood, she then turned to find Soda there, “I’m guessssssing you want to make sssssssure we DID get that kissssssss from Episssssssode ten? Eh?” She was smirking a bit, along with him. Soda then replied, “Yup.” And kissed her towards her door, and closed it in front of Fruitcake and Bricky Fruitcake then questioned, “How are they going to mate? Objects don’t contain junks!” “True…” Bricky said, “But he does have a straw!” Bricky smirked. “Moving on!” Fruitcake said, not wanting to hear it! Then they parked at a house that looks as it is made of Legos. “So, bye?” “Actually,” Bricky said, “Why don’t you come in?” Fruitcake was surprised but followed. Inside her house was a nice furniture set. Both sat down and cuddled up. Both also looked at their eyes, saying, “I love you!” Before kissing. After snuggling some more, Bricky asked, “Wanna play some Minecraft?” Fruitcake smiled and said, “Sure!” ---- OO Will return! Thanks for reading! Category:Episodes Category:Object Oblivion